


Mythical Madness

by Softmothprince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and yes i am totally going to write things for my mcs, but rn i'm sticking to the main six, fight me, more characters will be added, tags will be added when the chapters start coming so stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softmothprince/pseuds/Softmothprince
Summary: lots of au stuff with our favorite people. this is gonna mostly be self indulged but god dammit i just want to. request are open.





	Mythical Madness

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is the first one-shot thing i've done and i'm a nervous WRECK

so here's how this is gonna go down. this will be filled with aus or whatever my brain comes up with, etc. if you have any ideas, feel free to throw them at me in the comments or on my tumblr (which i put in the end note) cause as much as i like to write self-indulgent stuff, i like to see what other people come up with. just specify the character, the au or idea, and anything specific you want in it. also if you want it to be for your apprentice, send me a brief summary of them and a description so i can attempt to give you what you want. be warned that if i do not feel comfortable with the idea i can and will refuse to write it. i am a person after all and a sensitive little wimp about somethings. the rating on this will change if i get one that means i have to up it to a more mature audience, but for right now it will remain as teen and up. the first one will be up soon, hopefully today or tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
